More then just a bet
by Kiala
Summary: To prove he is irresistable, Inu makes a bet he can make any1 fall inlove with him, his target is Kagome Higurashi. Too bad for him, Kagome has to make him ditch her in a month,how does she do it? She drives him crazy!Neither knows of of the mission of th
1. New article

Summary:Inuyasha makes a bet with Naraku that he can make any girl fall inlove with him,and stay with her for 1 month  
  
Kagome works for a magazin,in her new article she has to get a guy to fall for her and make him ditch her in 1 month.  
  
Their(kagome and Inuyasha's) target:eachother.I&K S&M  
  
-----------------------  
  
Kagome was walking to her bosse's office.Her boss wanted to talk to her,and Kagome was hoping it was good news.  
  
As she was about too open the door she heard someone call her.Kagome turned around too see her best friend Sango.  
  
She smiled " Hey Sango" but Kagome cheery mood was washed away with worry when she saw the look on Sango's face.  
  
"OH Kagome you haven't heard?" Sango said,Kagome meerly shook her head as a 'no'.  
  
"Kagome why are you going too the bosse's office?" Sango asked,"The boss wanted too see me" Kagome said.  
  
She was getting worried,why was Sango like this?She looked upset and worried.  
  
"Sango what is it??" Kagome could not wait any longer she had to ask.  
  
"Kagome, she is going to fire you" Sango told her.Kagome's eyes widen with shock.  
  
She was going to get fired...why?Before she could ask,Sango had ran away.  
  
"Some friend" Kagome mumbled before entering the office.  
  
As Kagome entered the office she saw her boss,Kikyou.She sat down and waited patiently,for the news.  
  
"Kagome I just wanted to...." Kikyou did not have the time to finish since Kagome interrupted.  
  
"I know you want fire me..but why???" Kagome asked.Kikyou raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I have no intentions on fiering you,I just wanted too Congradulate you on your last article"  
  
Kagome sighed in relief,but Sango said....Kagome frowned as she realized her friend tricked her.  
  
"Anyways I was wondering if you had thought of a new article yet?" Kikyou asked her.  
  
Kagome nodded and told Kikyou her Idea.  
  
15 minutes later Kagome left the office and went in search for her friend Sango.  
  
When she finally found Sango,Kagome said "Well,you were right I got fiered".  
  
Sango's eyes widen in shock,she was only joking she didn't think Kagome would actually get fiered.  
  
"Kagome I am so sorry I really didn't think..I was only joking...I didn't" Sango was cut off by Kagome laughing.  
  
"Whats so funny??you got fiered!" Sango said.Kagome Smiled and said "I was only joking,I just wanted to get you back for what you did,you should have seen your face"   
  
Sango glared at her friend but then said "I'm sure it was nothing compared too your face when I said you were gonna get fiered".  
  
That made Kagome shut up.  
  
"So did Kikyou like your Idea?" Sango asked,Kagome nodded."So,you have too find a guy make him fall inlove with you,then drive him crazy so he ditches you,in less then a month?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome nodded. "So who's the 'lucky' guy?" truth was Kagome didn't know yet.  
  
"Isn't Ayame having a party tomorrow?I'll find someone there!" She said.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
a/n  
  
I know this is short but its mostly of an Introduction,as for Inuyasha he will appear in the next chapter.  
  
The futur chapters will be longer.Pleaze review I need atleast 5 for a next chappie.  
  
Ciao  
  
Princess of Disaster 


	2. They meet

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or "How to lose a guy in 10 days"  
  
Hello I hope you will enjoy this chappie,it will be longer then the 1st one.  
For the next chappie I'll need 10 more reviews.Can u guys do it?  
I hope so cuz its the only way I'll update.  
  
------------------------------------- At Ayame's party  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,YOU PERVERT" a scream was heard,and everyone in the room turned to see what had happend.  
  
There was a boy,on the ground and a girl walking away from him.A boy with silver hair got up from his table and said "OK ok nothing too see here,go back too what you were doing",and then he picked up the boy and sat him down.  
"Miroku,get up" the silver hair boy waited impatiently for his friend too get up.  
"Oi Miroku" still nothing."Damn that girl must have hit him hard" he mumbled.  
  
"MIROKU,THE HOUSE CAUGHT FIRE" he yelled,and sighed when Miroku didn't wake up, but some people did run away.  
"Oh Miroku,a naked lady" he said.Then the boy called Miroku,opend his eyes,and looked around.  
"WHERE?WHERE?"he asked.The other boy simply rolled his eyes."Inuyasha,there is no naked lady is there?" Miroku asked.  
The boy known as Inuyasha said "No you pervert,I said it too wake you up"  
  
Miroku sighed "How do you get a girls attention" he asked.Inuyasha took awhile before answering "Feh!If you would stop being a pervert things would work out better"  
"Wow Inuyasha,you seem so confident" Miroku said and raised and eyebrow "..Yet you are singal,and have been for quite a while".;  
Inuyasha growled and said "Shut up!I can get any girl I want". "Is that so?" they heard someone behing them say.  
They both turned around too see a man with black wavy hair."Naraku" Inuyasha said.  
Naraku smiled "Yes it is I". "What are you doing here?" Miroku asked, "I was invited by Ayame" he said and sat on a chair.  
  
"Inuyasha you belive you can make any girl fall inlove with you???" Naraku asked and raised an eyebrow.Inuyasha glared at him and said "Feh,thats exactly what I am saying"  
"Would you like too bet on that?" Naraku asked."Fine if I can make any girl fall inlove with me...." "And stay with her for a month" Naraku said.  
Inuyasha nodded "Whats the deal?" he asked. Naraku put a toughtful expression "50 000 dollars" (a/n I cant put the yen cuz I dont know the value)  
Inuyasha smirked and nodded." I will choose the girl" Naraku said.Inuyasha frowned and said "Noooo,I do,why sould you do it?".;  
"Are you afraid I will pick someone to hard for you?" Naraku said. "Feh!No one can resist me,Go ahead pick" Inuyasha said.  
Naraku took a quick look around and then said while pointing to a girl with black wavy hair "That one"  
  
Kagome and Sango were sitting at a table looking around for a guy for Kagome.She had tried this one person,but he was married.  
But then Sango noticed something. "Hey Kagome,look over there,the boy with the black wavy hair is pointing at you" She said.  
Kagome looked around to find who Sango was talking about,once she found him she wasn't pleased. "He's creepy" she said.  
"Well,what about the dude beside him??" Sango suggested.Kagome looked at the boy Sango was suggesting,he was cute she had to admit.  
He had golden eyes,and silver hair and he was heading towards her. "Hey" he said to her,Kagome took a moment before replying "Hi".;  
The guy reached out a hand,"I'm Inuyasha" he said as he shook her hand.Kagome smiled looks like she found what she was looking for.  
"I'm Kagome,please sit down". Inuyasha sat down and him and Kagome started talking about themselves.  
  
After 1 hour of chatting Inuyasha stood up.  
  
"Sorry Kagome,I have to go but here's my number,in case you ever want to hang out" he told her,Kagome took the paper and thanked him.  
When Inuyasha left,Kagome went to search for Sango,she had left when Inuyasha had appeared.  
When she found Sango,they decided to leave.  
  
Next day  
  
Kagome woke up at the sound of her alarm clock.It was 8:00 Am,it was a saturday and she had the day off.  
She decided she would call Inuyasha around 11:30 am,to ask him if he want to have lunch.  
So she decided to call Sango and ask her to go shopping.  
  
After 2 hours of shopping,Kagome and Sango decided to head back so Kagome could call Inuyasha.  
But before calling she wrote in her note book: Day 1  
  
---------------------------a/n  
  
Hello,another short chappie,its just I want 'day 1' to be all in 1 chapter.  
And for those who don't know what I mean by  
  
"she wrote in her note book: Day 1"  
  
It's where she will write her notes of how she made him ditch her.Just for those who I might have confused.  
And the next Chapter will be longer much longer.And also I will need 10 more reviews to update.  
And the more reviews I have the longer the chapters will be .  
  
Ciao 


	3. Day 1

Hello people, this chapter will be longer then the 1st and 2nd , but not as long as I said it would because I did not get my 10 reviews but only 5.I hope you enjoy and for the next chapter I shall need 15 more reviews. Yeah I would also like to thank Earth- Goddess for being my 1st reviewer .  
  
Kagome had called Inuyasha and they decided to meet at Wacdonalds for 1:00 Pm.  
Kagome wore a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. It was 12:58 and Kagome knew she was going to be late but she didn't care, I mean maybe sooner or later he would get sick of her always being late.  
  
Once she arrived at Wacdonalds, she saw Inuyasha sitting at a table, he was frowning obviously mad about her being late. It was now 1:30. As soon as Inuyasha saw her he removed his frown and replaced it with a smile. Kagome sat down beside him "Hi, sorry I'm late" she said.  
"It's ok , it happens". Kagome forced on a smile she was hoping to get him mad but he seemed ok. After they finished eating Kagome asked Inuyasha to go shopping with her.  
  
"Well I um...shopping isn't my favorite thing to do" he said "Oh it'll only take about 30 minutes" she said. Inuyasha finally accepted.  
  
At the mall  
  
Kagome had visited almost every shop, she had over 30 bags...which Inuyasha was holding.  
Their 30 minutes shopping turn out to be 2 hours of shopping. It was 4:00 and Inuyasha suggested they would go see a movie. In the middle of the movie, Kagome decided it was time to annoy Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, could you go get me a coke" she whispered to him."But this is the best part" he whined " The movie is more important to you then me?" she asked while crying a few tears (which were fake) . "No, no no no no , I'll get it wait here" he got up and headed to the cafeteria. Kagome smiled in satisfaction.  
  
Inuyasha had to wait 10 minutes in line, it was very crowded. When he brought Kagome the coke she seemed unsatisfied "What?" he asked "This is coke" she told him. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "Yeah that's what you wanted!" "No,I want DIET coke" she told him. Inuyasha mumbled something then went back to get a diet coke. Once he came back he handed Kagome her diet coke, she still looked unhappy "What now?" he asked "My straw it's pink?I want blue" she whined." But there's no difference" "Yes there is, I want blue" she whined again.  
"Fine" he mumbled. And went to get her a blue straw. After a while she asked him for more popcorn. Then again she asked for a napkin, then 15 minutes later she wanted a lollipop.  
She kept asking him to bring her stuff every 5 minutes. At the end of the movie (which Inuyasha missed almost everything) They both said their good byes and drove home.  
  
Once Kagome went home the first thing she did was call Sango, "Hello?" Sango asked.  
"Sango it's me I just got back from my date with Inuyasha" she said. "Really? What happend?" Sango asked. so Kagome told Sango everything.  
  
Meanwhile with Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha got home and saw that Miroku was on the couch watching T.V. (They live together)  
"So Inuayasha how was you date?" Miroku asked "Horrible" was the answer. Miroku raised an eyebrow "Horrible? How so?" he asked. "She made me go shopping" he said. "Well it's not that bad" "She made me hold over her bags""Okay, so she made you hold some bags" "OVER 30" "Um...." "AND I HAD TO PAY FOR ALL OF IT" "Ok Inuyasha calm down" "We went to the movies, I had to get so many things for her every 5 minutes I missed the whole movie." "..." "I feel better, I needed to get that out, thanks Miroku" and with that Inuyasha left.  
  
Inuyasha's room 3:00 AM  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
Inuyasha woke up at the sound of the phone ringing, he picked up the phone " Who the hell is this?" he yelled "Inuyasha? It's me Kagome, I'm sorry did I wake you?" "No,its only 3:00 AM in the MORNING" he said rather harshly. Then he heard her crying.  
  
"I'm sniff sorry sniff I didn't sniff mean too wake you sniff up, it's just I wanted to make plans and sniff if you don't want to see me anymore I understand sniff." she said.  
Inuyasha hated it when girls cried "No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm not a morning person that's all" he told her. "Oh, ok then, I was wondering if we could hang out tomorrow?" She asked "Um...actually" "I knew it, you don't wanna see me anymore" she said and started crying again. "NO, it's not that..fine why don't you come over tomorrow? At my place for diner around 6:00 PM the address is 24 St-joseph street" "Okay see you tomorrow" And she hung up. Inuyasha groaned and went back to sleep.  
  
Next day  
  
Kagome called Sango and told her the plans. "So you called him at 3:00 Am? Are you crazy?" "Well, I'm suppose to make him get sick of me ,so what should I wear for tonight?" she asked.  
"If you wanna scare him away, wear something horrible" Sango suggested.  
"Well I don't wanna make it too obvious, I'll just wear my baby blue dress" "Kagome, what happens if you fall in love with him?" Sango asked. "Oh please, I won't"  
  
Meanwhile with Inuyasha  
  
"So you invited her? Here?" Miroku asked Inuyasha nodded. " Inuyasha you bothjust met and you wanna .." "MIROKU! FOR DINNER NOT...THAT"Inuyasha yelled."Oh, so did you two kiss yet?" Miroku asked. "No" "You two have been going out for like 1 day and no kisses?" Miroku asked "I expected you to make a move by now" He continued. "Feh!"   
  
a/n  
  
Well here it is like I said it's short because I didn't get as many reviews as I asked for.  
So if you want longer chappies then I must have more reviews.  
  
Ciao  
  
byebye 


	4. Day 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or How to lose a guy in ten days Hello, people. I hope you review for this chapter, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks and enjoy.  
Also if you have any suggestions of what Kag should do to Inu to torture him. Let me know.  
  
Inuyasha was getting everything ready for tonight, he had put the table in front of the TV.  
So he could watch the basket-ball match. And he had cooked the food, women loved men who could cook. Well...that's what he thought. Just then Miroku came in. "Here Inuyasha I got you the candles" he said handing him a bag with candles. "Thanks Miroku, women love romantic men" "But Inuyasha...your no romantic" Miroku said. Inuyasha glared "I can be if I get something in return" Miroku being a pervert took this the wrong way "Inuyasha...all this for.." He was cut off "FOR THE BET MIROKU FOR THE BET" "Ok ok ... yeesh no need to get all mad" he said trying to calm Inuyasha down.  
  
Meanwhile with Kagome and Sango "So what evil tricks are you going to do to him tonight?" Sango asked. A evil smile came across Kagome face. "That's a secret, I'll tell you after I do it" she answered. Sango faked a pout "But I wanna know now" she whined. After awhile of trying to convince Kagome, Sango finally gave up. It was now 2:00 pm and Kagome was suppose to be their at 6:00PM of course she would do on purpose to be an hour late.  
  
(5 hours later)  
With Inuyasha Inuyasha waited impatiently for Kagome, it was now 7:10PM and the basket-ball match was at 8:00PM so he had nothing to do. Then suddenly someone knocked on the door. Inuyasha rushed up and opened it. He was relieved to see it was Kagome. "Hey, sorry I'm late." she said.  
"Oh it's ok, it happens" he said once again. "Okay thanks" she said but inside she was yelling at him for not being mad at her! What did it take to piss him off? Kagome looked around to see a table with candles. "So what are we having?" she asked him. "Stake" he said with a smile, but was removed when he saw Kagome's face, she was...crying.  
  
"What is it?" he asked worriedly, she looked up at him... "Nothing it's just, I'msniff a vegetarian" "w-what?" he asked calmy but in his head he was yelling, he took the time to make her food, buy the candles...well Miroku did that but whatever. "Ok so what do you suggest we do?" he asked trying to sound as calm as possible. "I know a good vegetarian restaurant" she offered, Inuyasha sighed but accepted.  
  
At the restaurant  
  
Kagome was cursed herself, now she couldn't eat any mean and was stuck with a salad. But Inuyasha seemed really pissed, so she achieved her goal. He also took a salad since he didn't know what else to take. When both were finished their meal, Inuyasha offered that they go take a walk in the park, which Kagome accepted.  
  
At the park Inuyasha decided to start a conversation, "So Kagome, what do you do?" "I work for a magazine" she answered "What about you, Inuyasha?" "I'm a photographer" he said while shrugging. He didn't expect her to be amazed or anything, I mean it was just taking pictures right? "Cool, you should show me your pictures sometime" Inuyasha was surprised but said "Sure". Kagome smiled she wasn't having a bad time...wait...she was suppose to torture him..not get closer...oh no... she had to do something annoying fast. "OH you know what suddenly I don't feel so good, could we go back?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded, her throwing up here was the last thing he needed.  
  
Back at Inuyasha's place  
  
As soon as the door opened Kagome rushed to the bathroom, she closed the door, and made vomiting sounds...that were of course fake. Inuyasha growled, just when he thought things were going to get better. Once she came out of the bathroom (like 10 minutes) Inuyasha asked her "Are you feeling better?" Kagome nodded "Do you have any movies we could watch?" she asked. "I have lots of movies but no chick flicks or romantic ones..just action and comedy and scary ones" "Cool, so what do you suggest we watch?" Inuyasha was once again surprised, most girls wanted romantic movies so they could cuddle up to him and stuff like that to make a move . He smiled and pulled out a movie. Kagome looked at it "The exorcist? That is suppose be one scary movie" Kagome said. (a/n trust me it is) Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "You scared?" he asked "No I love scary movies" "Okay then" he said as he popped the movie in. Half way in the movie both Kagome and Inuyasha were freaking out, they saw the girl coming down the stairs backwards on her 2 hands and feet,with blood coming out of her mouth. When the movie finished both Inuyasha and Kagome were terrified,  
bu none would admit it, "That was..intressting" Kagome said "Yeah, it didn't scare me though" Inuyasha replied "Me neither" then suddenly the door opened which caused both Inuyasha and Kagome to scream. "Calm down, it's me. Miroku" Inuyasha calmed down and said to Kagome "This is Miroku my roommate,Miroku this is Kagome" Kagome seemed relieved "Oh hi, nice to meet you" she said Miroku grabbed her hand "The pleasure is all mine,you have a beautiful name Kagome, if ever should you and Inuyasha..." he stopped when he received a glare from Inuyasha. "Um..never mind" he said. "Well I best be going, oh Inuyasha do you wanna do something tomorrow?" she asked "Um, we could go to an amusement park?" he offered Kagome nodded.  
"I'll meet you there at 9:00 AM?" she asked, Inuyasha's eyes widen "Isn't that ...early?" "Well we best be or else we will have to wait hours in line for each ride" "Fine" he mumbled "Ok,bye" and with that she left. As soon as he left Inuyasha went to bed..seeing he had to wake up early tomorrow. "Inuyasha" Miroku said before Inuyasha could reach his bed "What?" "You scream like a girl" that earned him a pillow in the face.  
  
At Kagome's  
  
When she got home she saw that Sango was on the bed waiting for her, "So what did you do?" she asked Kagome excitedly "Um..he made this really good meal, I told him I was a vegeterian, he missed his basket-ball game, we went for a walk in the park, half way I said I was feeling sick we went to his place I pretended to puke for ten minutes, and then we watched a movie" "B-but..that's it? It's nothing compared to last time" Sango said. "Well, I can't be annoying ALL the time, he'll suspect something, I'll torture him tomorrow" Kagome said. Sango raised an eyebrow "My guess is you were actually having a good time" Kagome blushed "I did NOT" Sango rolled her eyes" Whatever, just don't fall in love with him" she joked. "Don't worry I won't" Kagome said before she fell asleep.  
  
a/n I know another short Chappie I am so sorry, but atleast I updated, please review! It means a lot to me.  
  
Kiala 


	5. Day 3

Hello, ok school starts tomorrow ,and I have updated each chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update from time to time. I'm thinking each Saturday. Hope you like this chapter. Please review.

Beep!Beep!Beep!

Inuyasha growled as his alarm clock woke him up. Why the hell was it set this early?

He thought for a moment. Oh yeah..he had a "date" with Kagome. It was 7:00 Am and he was suppose to meet her at nine. And it took half and hour to get there. He could sleep a bit longer.

He thought as he fell asleep again

---1 hour later

-------With Kagome

Kagome woke up it was now 8 o'clock.. She had to meet Inuyasha in 1 hour, but she had to be late to get in his nerves. But then she heard the phone ring. She mumbled something and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked "Kagome? It's Inuyasha, I just wanted to remind you of today, so you won't be late and all" "Heheh..actually I was getting ready right now" "Good I'll come pick you in about 15 minutes Kay?" "Wha? I thought we were suppose to meet there" "Well yeah but, I rather come get you,so see ya" he said and hung up. Great how was she suppose to be late if he came to get her? She got up put on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. She brushed her hair and teeth and went down for breakfast. She saw Sango making pancakes. "Yumm pancakes" Kagome said. Sango turned and gave her a smile. "Up so early? Didn't expect you for another 2 ,3...10 hours" Kagome rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah Inuyasha is coming to pick me up in like 10 minutes for the amusement park" "Have fun, and don't flirt and play trick on him instead" Kagome stuck out her tongue to Sango and said "I do not flirt". Just then the door bell ringed. Kagome opened the door to find Inuyasha "Hey" he said "Hey Inuyasha, this is Sango, Sango this is Inuyasha"

"Hey" they both said to each other. "Hey Inuyasha I didn't have breakfast yet, so could you wait? If you want you can also have some pancakes" she offered. Inuyasha shrugged "Sure".

They all sat down and ate pancakes (a/n Mmmm pancakes).

When they Finally finished eating Kagome and Inuyasha left for the amusement park.

When they got there Inuyasha asked Kagome what ride she wanted to go on " I wanna go on...That one" she said pointing to a huge roller coaster. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little nervous, she was hoping Inuyasha wouldn't want to go on this but just her luck he did. Kagome gulped as the roller coaster started moving. "What's the matter? You scared?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome glared at him "No! But I bet you are" Kagome said she knew it sucked as a reply but it was better than nothing. "Feh! I'm not afraid of anything." "We'll see" she said before the roller coaster took off.

Finally the roller coaster stopped. Kagome looked ok, Inuyasha seemed well...terrified.

"So, you were right it wasn't scary" Kagome said cheerfully "Yep! Not scary not one bit, totally..." Inuyasha didn't have the time to finish as he headed towards the bathroom.

Kagome smiled, so he was sensitive to roller coasters she suddenly thought of something and laughed at her plan "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA" unfortunately she did not notice she was laughing out loud and people were looking at her like she was crazy. "Mommy what's that?" a small boy asked him mom pointing at Kagome, his mother frowned "Some _**insane miscreation**_ of nature" and they both walked away. Inuyasha came out of the bathroom in time to see Kagome laughing her ass off for no reason. "Um..Kagome, you ok?" he asked the crazy girl in front of him. Kagome stopped laughing and looked around, just realizing what she was doing. She blushed and said "Um..I'm fine lets go on another roller coaster" she suggested. Inuyasha frowned didn't she notice he just got sick because of this one, and she wanted to go on another one? Before he had the time to answer he was dragged onto another ride. "Prepare to be sick" he mumbled to himself as the roller coaster took off. After going on 6 roller coaster and Inuyasha feeling sick cause of each one, they finally decided to go eat. Kagome took a hotdog and Inuyasha a hamburger. "Hey Kagome, I thought you were a vegetarian?" Kagome mentally slapped herself for forgetting. "Well uh, um I stopped yesterday, yeah it was to hard" she said.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "How long were you a vegetarian?" "Um one day" she said.

"And it was the one day you came over to my place?" he asked, trying to keep his temper under control. "Yep" she said as she took a bite of her hotdog. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, there was something wrong with this girl. They were simply taking a walk in the park when Kagome saw a necklace, it had a pink ball. In order to get it you had to make basket-ball shots, and get 10 in a row. And Kagome knew she couldn't do it but maybe... "Inuyasha?" she asked sweetly. He raised and eyebrow at her "Could you try and win that for me" "Fine" he said as he started to shoot. Surprisingly he got them all. He gave the necklace to Kagome and she thanked him.

"So where did you learn to shoot like that?" she asked. He shrugged "Pure talent" Kagome rolled her eyes knowing she wasn't going to get anymore from him. Then she decided it was time to play another trick on him "Could you get me a drink?" she asked. Now normally Inuyasha would have yelled '**_WHAT_** AM I YOUR SERVANT?" but this time for the sake of the bet he nodded.

Kagome smiled evilly he was surely going to bring her a diet coke, because that's what she wanted last time. A few minutes later he came back, and with a _**diet coke**_. He handed it to her.

He waited for her to drink it when he realized she was crying. "W-what?" he asked.

Suddenly she started crying so loud everyone turned to see what was going on. "YOU THINK I'M FAT" she yelled at him still crying. Everyone glared at Inuyasha for being such a jerk ( but they don't know the story) "What? No I don't" he said. "THEN WHY DID YOU GIVE ME A DIET COKE HUH? WHY NOT NORMAL?" "Last time you wanted..." she didn't let him finish. "I'm out of here" she yelled as she headed towards the exit. Inuyasha hurried after her

"Listen Kagome I'm sorry Ok? I didn't know it was diet, forgive me?" he asked.

Kagome waited a bit before saying "I might forgive you but for now take me home"

Inuyasha resisted the urge to yell at her for being so stubborn and nodded. Today had to be the most humiliating day of his life.(a/n but we all know Kagome will do worst).

-----a/n

Well chapter is done but I know its not long but atleast I updated! Please review! If I get a lot they will be longer.

Ciao

Kiala


	6. Liar Liar

As soon as Kagome got home she explained everything that had happened and by the time she was finished Sango was laughing her ass off on the floor. Kagome couldn't help but laugh along.

"O-oh my god! I can't believe you did that!" Sango said still laughing.

Kagome frowned and Sango raised an eye brow.

"What?"

"It's just...after all I did...he still hasn't dumped me..what if I lost my touch?."

Sango sat down next to Kagome and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Kagome, Kagome, you're the biggest pain in the ass I've ever known, he'll dump you eventually" Sango said.

Kagome smiled warmly at her friend for cheering her up.

"Thanks Sango"

"Anytime

_x.x_

"SHE'S DRIVING ME CRAZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Inuyasha yelled furiously.

Miroku ducked behind the couch, he had never ever seen Inuyasha this mad. For the past hour Inuyasha was walking around the house shouting/complaining about that Kagome girl. For once, Miroku had actually pitied Inuyasha. This girl sounded like a pain in the ass...but atleast she was hot.

"SHE MADE ME GO ON A ROLLER COASTER 6 TIMES COMPLETELY IGNORING THE FACT THAT I WAS SICK"

Miroku sighed, this was never going to end.

"AND SHE WAS A VEGETARIAN FOR ONE DAY! JUST ONE! THE EXACT DAY I MADE HER FOOD"

"Inuyasha, calm down, I know what you could do..."

Inuyasha raised an eye brow at his best friend...what was he up to?

_x.x_

**(1 week later)**

_Kagome Higurashi please report to my office_

Kagome put down her pencil and headed towards Kikyou's office. She hoped she wasn't in trouble or anything.She knocked on the door and went in.

"Ah, Kagome. I was just wondering, how is your report coming up...?" Kikyou asked.

"Uh, well he hasn't dumped me yet...but it's getting there."

Kikyou nodded and told Kagome she needed it sooner then expected.

"Next week?" Kagome asked

Kikyou nodded

"On my desk, next Friday by 7 AM"

Kagome nodded.

Truth was, she hadn't talked to Inuyasha for a week, he told her he was off to visit his parents for some time. Kagome sat at her desk, should she call to see if he got back yet? She decided to call tomorrow. She checked her watch and decided it was time for a lunch break.

She decided to go to subway and gave Sango a call to meet her there. Knowing Sango, she would probably be late so Kagome saved them a spot. She sat down and waited patiently until her eyes fell upon a familiar face.

"...Inuyasha?" she asked herself.

She smiled, the bastard had lied to her, he was just trying to avoid her. She should've known!

She walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked shocked.

"Oh...uh...what are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, how obvious he was...

"Eating lunch...but the real question is...what are_ you_ doing here?"

"Oh, uh, I got back yesterday night, I was gonna call you but..."

Kagome raised a hand to stop him, she turned around and walked away furiously. Inuyasha smacked his forehead and walked after her.

"I swear it's just I didn't want to wake you up..."

Kagome continued walking and secretly smiled to herself. She was gonna humiliate him in front of everyone then...he had to dump her. She turned around and glared at him.

"The nerve of you! Telling me that you had to leave town to see your parents, and you lied! And you you...you were trying to avoid me..." she yelled and started to cry,

Everyone stared at him and glared at Inuyasha, he was getting use to this and just glared back.

"What the fuck do you guys want?" he yelled.

They went back to their food . He sighed and looked her in the eye.

"Listen, I'm sorry ok? It's just...I was preparing a surprise for you and I didn't want you to know what it was..."

Kagome had to keep herself from laughing, he was such a bad liar. She thought a bit about what she should do.

"Awwww, that's so sweet! I'll come over tonight to see" and with that she left ignoring Inuyasha's call after her.

Inuyasha kicked himself mentally, there was no surprise! What was he gonna do now? He sighed, Miroku and his stupid plans! Miroku had suggested that he only see Kagome from time to time, that way he would still be with her til the end of the month and he would win the bet! But of course, Kagome had to fall inlove with him but...whatever.

Great now he had to think of a surprise... he sighed and called Miroku, telling him to prepare something romantic for tonight.

_x.x_

_Short chapter, I know but it's been a long time and I don't know if anyone is even gonna read this. If I get atleast 10 reviews then I'll update longer and faster but if no one is reading then I'll just delete it. Anyways please review ciao_


End file.
